<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中文翻译】C.O.L.L.E.G.E by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360353">【中文翻译】C.O.L.L.E.G.E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C.O.L.L.E.G.E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Go To College For Fun, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Everyone is Chaotic Stupid, F/M, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, More People and More Tags as Things Go On, Only Peter Is There To Learn, Peter Loves Emojis, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Texting, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Cannot Spell, Tony Is Obscenely Rich, Tony acts like a dad, alternative endgame ending, bucky is adorable, chatfic, groupchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一篇充满乐趣的短信聊天同人文。</p><p>SHIELD的想法是将复仇者们送去大学，常住的亿万富翁Tony则将其付诸实践。<br/>并非所有复仇者在一开始都出现了，以后可能会一一加入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C.O.L.L.E.G.E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中文翻译】C.O.L.L.E.G.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/gifts">IHealRages</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732192">C.O.L.L.E.G.E</a> by IHealRages.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>欢迎! 希望这篇同人文能把你逗笑！</p><p>所有昵称（在文章中会有修改）：</p><p>Tony: IronMan<br/>Natasha: Nat<br/>Hawkeye: Hawkeye<br/>Thor: Thor, ThunderNoodle<br/>Loki: Loki, MassMurderInStyle, Frozen, DangerNoodle<br/>Peter: PeterParkour, Peter, BestBoi<br/>Bruce: BruceBanner, Bruce, Banner son of the holy seven PhDs, ScienceBro!<br/>Steve: SteveRogers, Capsicle, Steve, CaptainRighteous<br/>Bucky: Bucky, BornToBeWild, KennedyKilled007, HomicideWithTheHomies, TitaniumRaccoon, JesusChristSuperstar, FullMetalAlchemist<br/>Agent Coulson: Agent C, SpanglesFanboy<br/>Sam: Falcon<br/>Pepper: MissPotts<br/>Deadpool: PiscinaDeLaMuerte<br/>Matt Murdoch: Daredevil<br/>Rhodey: WarMachine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第一章</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><strong>2019</strong> <strong>年</strong> <strong>4</strong> <strong>月</strong> <strong>1</strong> <strong>日</strong></p><p><strong>Tony Stark </strong> <strong>创建了聊天室</strong> <strong>: C.O.L.L.E.G.E  (Creating Opportunities; Letting Losers Enjoy Good Education </strong> <strong>创造机会；让失败者们享受良好的教育</strong> <strong>) </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Tony Stark </strong> <strong>把 Tony Stark 的昵称改成了</strong> <strong>: IronMan </strong></p><p><strong>Tony Stark </strong> <strong>邀请了</strong> <strong>: PeterParkour, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Thor, Loki, Hawkeye &amp; Nat</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IronMan: 在所有人开始胡说八道前，我有三件事要说：</p><p>              第一条：我不知道为什么我们都躲过了灭霸创造的浩劫，但我们都在这里，而世界很幸运的没有被摧毁，也没有什么超自然时间裂缝，因为Quill做了他该死的工作。</p><p>              第二条：为什么你们的用户名都这么无药可救？Clint和我的好多了。</p><p>              第三条：我和Fury一致同意你们这些白痴需要更多的教育，所以我本人会付你们的大学学费（别他妈的客气）</p><p>             告诉我你们想去哪所大学，如果你们因为跟不上学校的课程而辍学的话，必须把学费退还给我。我可不想和失败的蠢蛋有任何关联。</p><p> </p><p>PeterParkour: Stark先生!!! 真的吗?!?</p><p>IronMan: 是的，你也在这个计划之中，kid。</p><p>               我的意思是，你是个名义上的复联成员，我是Tony Stark，所以给你一笔资助你上大学的奖学金并不会被审查。</p><p> </p><p>Steve Rogers: 我们所有人？</p><p> </p><p><strong>IronMan </strong> <strong>将</strong> <strong> Steve Roger </strong> <strong>的昵称改为</strong> <strong> : Capsicle. </strong></p><p> </p><p>IronMan: 是的，刻意的忽视一些人会很 “刻薄” -Coulson的原话。</p><p>Capsicle: 哈哈，真好笑 Tony，把我的昵称改回来。</p><p>Bruce Banner: … Tony. 你知道你刚刚说了什么，对吗？</p><p>IronMan: … </p><p>              操。</p><p>              我忘记你了。</p><p>              只有没有受过教育的白痴才应该出现在这个群里！</p><p> </p><p>Bruce Banner: 太迟了!!! 第八个博士我来了!! 我可能会去MIT，毕竟是你出钱。</p><p>IronMan: 哎呀。七个博士还不够多吗？？？？？</p><p>Bruce Banner: 不够。</p><p>IronMan: … 别在上课的时候变成一只有放射性的绿色大怪兽，其他的…应该就没有问题了。还有，我不负责任何文书工作。</p><p>Bruce Banner: 不会有问题的，我还存着那张你送我的瑜伽CD呢。现在它终于派上用场了，用来砸老师？用来把我的披萨切成两半？好像都不错。</p><p>PeterParkour: 哇！我爱MIT，它是一所很棒的大学！加油，Banner博士！</p><p> </p><p>IronMan: 很显然那就是你将要去的大学，睡衣宝宝。</p><p> </p><p>Capsicle: Tony.</p><p>              把我的昵称换回来！</p><p> </p><p>PeterParkour: 什么？我？</p><p>                     别，别，Stark先生，这太慷慨了，我还是去本地大学吧。</p><p>                     别的更便宜的大学！</p><p>IronMan: Kid. 我是一个真实的亿万富翁。</p><p>PeterParkour: 对啊，但是。。。</p><p>                    为什么我的姑妈刚刚短信询问我我的邮箱和学校信息！？！</p><p> </p><p>IronMan: 啪，你现在入学了, 享受你从九月开始的在MIT的时光吧，kid。</p><p>PeterParkour:  STARK先生 ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ </p><p>IronMan: 别再用这个表情包了。</p><p>PeterParkour: (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾ </p><p>Capsicle: 谁来告诉我怎么把我的昵称换回去！！！</p><p>IronMan: 谁告诉他，谁就要被踢出去。</p><p>Bruce Banner: Peter，你现在不应该在上课吗？</p><p>PeterParkour: 额... 是的，不过我在计算机实验室，而且我已经完成了今天的布置的任务。</p><p>IronMan: Peter! 去问老师要更多任务！</p><p>PeterParkour: 啊！？不要！！！？</p><p>Bucky Barnes: 我可以理解为什么别人在这个群聊里... 但我和Loki？</p><p>Loki: 我不想和这个令人生厌的中庭蝼蚁的群聊有任何牵扯。</p><p>IronMan: 好的。首先，Peter现在给我下线，不然我就叫May来了。 </p><p>PeterParkour: (。┰ω┰。)  </p><p>IronMan: 第二：</p><p> </p><p><strong>IronMan </strong> <strong>把</strong> <strong> Bucky Barnes </strong> <strong>的昵称改成了</strong> <strong>: BornToBeWild. </strong></p><p><strong>IronMan </strong> <strong>把</strong> <strong> Loki </strong> <strong>的昵称改成了</strong> <strong>: MassMurderInStyle </strong></p><p> </p><p>BornToBeWild: …这并没有回答我的问题。</p><p>Hawkeye: 回答了我的问题~</p><p>IronMan: 小鸟脑袋，为什么你在我的厨房里？</p><p>Hawkeye: 这是我的家！</p><p>IronMan: … </p><p>Hawkeye:  虽然如此，我还是需要问一些问题：</p><p>                 第一，<strong>@IronMan </strong>为什么我也要去大学？</p><p>                 第二，<strong>@MassMurderInStyle </strong>你不是被捅了一刀吗？</p><p> </p><p>IronMan: <strong>@Hawkeye</strong> Coulson 告诉我你和Nat都要去，关于什么“团队情结”的。</p><p><strong>               @BornToBeWild </strong>我发现邀请你可以让冰冻队长更快的同意。Loki在这里是为了约束Thor的。 </p><p> </p><p>MassMurderInStyle:  我已经被刀伤害太多次了，我现在都不认为刀是一种威胁了。</p><p>                                我和我亲爱的Hela享受了一个不错的假期。</p><p>                                顺带一提，这是我的新反派名。你说所有人都要有一个；我选这个。</p><p>                                还有，我的哥哥目前还无法在使用他的中庭电子设备时候不掰坏它。如果你们要联系他的话，祝你们好运。</p><p> </p><p><strong>Capsicle </strong> <strong>将</strong> <strong> Capsicle </strong> <strong>的昵称改成了</strong> <strong>: Steve. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Steve: 哈！我成功啦！</p><p>IronMan: 真该死。</p><p>BornToBeWild: 等一下，我想要Loki的反派昵称! 这不公平！我要和你打一架！</p><p>MassMurderInStyle: 你并不能击败我，不过你随时都可以来当我的小弟。</p><p>IronMan: 啊？反派昵称？你要变成反派了？</p><p>BornToBeWild: 我在互联网上看到做反派更帅，我也不用必要成为一个“邪恶的”人或者当一个“被某个可恶的组织精神控制”小可怜才能当反派。事实上，我可以随时随地和这些人打一架，还能顺带</p><p>摧毁他们的基地。我现在是一个非官方的反派了。嗯。</p><p>IronMan: … 白痴一个。</p><p>BornToBeWild: STEVE，他真刻薄！打他！</p><p>Steve: 你是觉得我是通过殴打东西来解决所有问题的吗？</p><p>BornToBeWild: 难道不是吗？</p><p>IronMan: 确实。</p><p>Steve: 不！我不是的！</p><p>Bruce Banner: 其实，你确实有点…</p><p>BornToBeWild: ...行，什么大学的东西啊？现在人们在大学干嘛？我觉得应该和我认知里的完全不一样。</p><p>Steve: … 我不能再相信你们了。</p><p>IronMan: 噫，你们这些百岁老冰棒。你们会没事的。无论如何，你们好像离开学还有六个月呢，只要选择一所你想去的大学，我会用我成山的钱把你送进去，然后你们就可以选你们主修的课程</p><p>了。</p><p>我很确定他们会告诉你所有步骤。 </p><p>PeterParkour: 我不敢相信我要去MIT了... </p><p>IronMan: Kid, 你怎么又回来了! </p><p>PeterParkour: 因为我又做完所有任务了，Stark先生！！！现在我正在编写一个给我的蜘蛛网的算法。<em>#</em><em>偷偷摸摸</em></p><p>IronMan: ...好吧，去吧。别被抓住了。</p><p>PeterParkour: Stark先生… 你知道你不是我的老爸，对吗？</p><p>Hawkeye: 亵渎神圣!!! </p><p>Bruce Banner: 我看到Tony的心碎了成好几千片了。</p><p>PeterParkour: 别!!! STARK先生我不是这个意思!!!  </p><p>Nat: 我后悔点进这个聊天了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nat </strong> <strong>离开了聊天</strong> <strong> C.O.L.L.E.G.E. </strong></p><p><strong>IronMan </strong> <strong>邀请了</strong> <strong> Nat </strong> <strong>到聊天</strong> <strong> C.O.L.L.E.G.E. </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Nat </strong> <strong>离开了聊天</strong> <strong> C.O.L.L.E.G.E. </strong></p><p><strong>IronMan </strong> <strong>邀请了</strong> <strong> Nat </strong> <strong>到聊天</strong> <strong> C.O.L.L.E.G.E. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Nat: …</p><p>IronMan: 休想逃走。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>